Unlocking Secrets
by CrazyGinger414
Summary: Sage Whitley: lot's of friends, smart, funny, witty, and can't stand Sirius Black. Sirius Black: popular, charming, rebellious, playboy, and likes annoying Sage Whitley. Sirius is determined to have Sage Whitley fall for him. How is Sage ever going to survive when she can't even stand the thought of him? In the process though Sirius unlocks things he never knew. OC/SB READ!
1. Introduction

**Just so were all clear most of this story will be in Sage's POV (:**

**Let's Begin!**

**Introduction**

**Sage's POV**

Right now I was in my room in solitary confinement for the evening. Of course mum and dad were downstairs mingling with our guests. I could hear the clinking of glasses all the way from here. Celebrating my perfect sister. Clio, my "perfect" sister was graduating this year.

Of course my parents consiered her the perfect daughter. God grades, good looks, perfect attendance, no detentions. She did everything they wanted. The perfect snake, as I always called her. Of course this only made her hate me more.

I heard a light knock on my door and looked up from my muggle book hiding it and taking out a study book.

"You may enter." I said in m most perfect voice. I looked up from my book and saw it was Clio.

"Hello sister." she said. I clenched my teeth at her. She never used my name.

"Nice party?" I asked, skipping my hello. She was still in her perfect pink dress, which had ruffles galore. Almost made me won't to puke.

"It was great. All sorts of suitors." she said grinning.

"Yippee." I said sarcastically. Her saying that almost made me gag. My parents wanted to marry her off right after her 7th year. She gave me a disapproved look.

"Also, look at this dress." she said trying to make me jealous. She spun around showing off the ruffles. I chuckled into my hand turning it into a cough


	2. Chapter 1: September 1st

**I just wrote the Intro and now I'm moving on because I want to! :D**

**Thanks to the followers, reviewers, and favoriters! Did not expect to get reviews and stuff that quick! :D**

**xXallegedangelXx…. Yes Sage is a bit of a tomboy! She also has a bit of a sarcastic side :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up bright and early with a smile on my face. I knew I would be leaving my family for 10 long months. No more acting perfect, no more 'yes sir' or 'yes miss' , no more solitary confinement, and no more lying to my parents about my boring life of studying. Just a couple of hours and I would be having a decent conversation with my friends about things that don't include dinner parties or what is appropriate. The best parts were not being yelled at every minute, and not being compared to my "perfect" sister. No more 'Sage you should be more like Clio.'

We were walking slowly to Platform 91/3. I contained my smile and kept my face boring and dull. I was also trying to look casual as I tripped over my horrible pink robes that mum had gotten me for my 16th birthday.

I knew none of the muggles could see us, because dad had always put an invisible charm on us. We stopped a little short of the barrier. both me and Clio turned to our parents.

"Goodbye father." I said trying to get rid of us as fast as I could.

"Goodbye." he said nodding.

"Goodbye mother." I said. She took me into a light hug and then said goodbye.

"We expect you to get good grades. You understand?" asked dad. I nodded. "Do whatever you… Ravenclaws do." he added awkwardly. I nodded and stepped away.

My sisters goodbyes were always extravagant. She was nearly 17 and my mum still cried over her leaving every year. My dad even hugged her and I felt a pang of jealousy go through me. I remember when they said to me like that. Before first year started and before I had gotten sorted into Ravenclaw.

When my parents disapparated Clio turned to me waving her wand. I looked down and noticed I was in my regular skinny jeans, converse, and a plain light blue hoodie.

"thank Merlin you and I both agree on something." I said. The horrible clothes that mum made us wear we both dislike by me and Clio. I took my hair all to the side braiding it sloppily. I loved my bright ginger hair.

"I mean what does mum think?" Clio asked aloud. I chuckled at her.

There was a big significance between me and Clio. She had a skirt and a nice pink polo shirt on, topped with mice shoes. Her long brown hair was down and perfectly wavy. My boring red hair was straight and to the side, just how I liked it.

We ran through the barrier and she said stern words to me about staying away from her. I walked away smiling and humming a nice muggle song to myself. I looked around anxiously trying to find another red-head with a darker shade though. I saw some hair and when they turned I knew it was Lily Evans. Lily was my best friend since 1st year and she was in Gryffindor.

I ran to her with my things and jumped on her back.

"Lily!" I yelled surprising her. She screamed and dropped as soon as she felt me on her back. I landed had don my butt and groaned. I heard some boys chuckling above me.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled Lily helping me up. I stood up rubbing my butt.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I just think my butt bone is shattered." I said.

"Nice going Whitley." said a familiar voice.

I turned to my left and saw the four boys I didn't want to see. The Marauders were the four boys at Hogwarts you did not want to mess with. They were trouble makers and just annoying. The only one me and Lily could handle was Remus Lupin. Who was the smart one, and actually respected learning and got good grades. He was the only one out of the group.

"Shut up Black." I said glaring at him, he just grinned back.

"Pleasure seeing you to Whitley." he said sarcastically.

"It's a displeasure Black." I said back.

Sirius Black was one of the worst boys I had ever met. He was rude, cocky, and didn't ave any respect for anyone but himself. It was no secret that Black was a good looking, everyone in the school wanted him. Well the girls, the boys were all jealous of him. He also has no problem in making girls worship him and making them go weak in the knees just by smiling or looking at them. He was also one of those people who played with a girls heart. He would go out with them and then dump them after he got bored with them. Then he would simply move on to the next one. Both me and Lily were some of the few who refrained from his charm. ho could anyone like him.

"Hey Lily Flower." said James with a smile at Lily. Lily looked like she was going to throw up. James Potter had been obsessed with Lily ever since first year and she had hated him since. He actually wasn't that bad. He just got a bit annoying at times. Both me and Lily rolled our eyes and walked away boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Me and Lily walked into a compartment and we both looked out waving out to her parents as the train started moving slowly forward. Once we were out of view we sat back and relaxed. She grabbed a book and I rolled my eyes. She was already studying and we weren't even at school yet. I played with the string on my sweatshirt and continued being bored.

The compartment door opened and Lily looked up and we both jumped up hugging the girls in the door.

Alice was a fellow Gryffindor with Lily. Jessie was a fellow Ravenclaw, and Martha was a raven claw but we didn't get along very well/ She was one of Sirius Blacks many fan girls. I gave Martha a light smile and she returned it while we started sharing our summer stories.

"I also went to Sage's house." sad Martha snidely. I snapped my head at her not knowing when she came.

"For your sisters-" she was cut off by the Marauders trudging in and taking seats.

Sirius tried making me stand up and sit on his lap. I jet said no rudely and made him sit on the ground. James sat himself in the seat next to Lily and tried putting his arm around her, which of course she stopped. Jessie was being shy around Remus because she has liked him for a long while. Martha was giving Sirius big bug eyes and she started giggling at every word he said. Aloce was the only one among us who had no connection with the Marauders. She had been in a long lasting relationship with Frank Longbottom.

"So what were you ladies discussing?" asked Sirius with his perfect voice.

"I went to Sage's this summer Siri." said Martha giving a slight giggle at the end. I saw Sirius look away and roll his eyes, but never-the-less having a stupid smirk on his face.

"Why were yo at Sage's house?" asked Jessie.

"Well, I was there for her sisters party." said Martha. I rolled my eyes, I had completely forgotten how Martha's family was one of those stuck up pureblood families. "To bad you weren't there." see said with a fake frown.

"Why wasn't Whitley there?" asked James.

"I didn't even know she had a sister." said Peter.

"Oh she does." said Martha. I pleaded to her with my eyes not to say anything. "But she is far older than us." she said. I was grateful she didn't spill anything. "Anyways, her parents said she was dreadfully ill." said Martha.

"So thats the excuse they used this time." I said under my breath scoffing. Lily kicked me across the compartment and I gave her a confused look. I looked to where she converted her eyes and noticed that Sirius was giving me a confused look. Guess he heard me…. O well. I shrugged it off not caring.

"What was that?" asked Martha.

"I was just saying how bad that cold was." I said reassuring her. I gave Black another look and he looked satisfied with the answer.

I heard a grumbling around the compartment and everyone was looking at Peter. Everyone laughed and he turned a light pink color.

"I'm going to go find the trolley lady with Peter." said James standing up.

"Speaking of leaving all the prefects have to go to the compartment to discuss their rounds." said Remus. All the other prefects stood up with him. I was surprised everyone was up now. Now Lily, Remus, Jessie, and Martha walked out before Peter and James. I sighed now I only had Alice left.

"I'm going to go find Frank." she said standing up and before she left Sirius made kissing sounds and James and Peter chuckled.

"Don't be an ass." I said kicking Sirius on the floor. He just ignored it and gave me a look when Alice was gone.

"Think you can handle him Whitley?" asked James.

"I think I can Manage Potter." I said smiling at him. I actually liked James company. Sometimes I could talk to him like I did with Lily. He was actually a good friend. He then smirked back and walked out of the compartment with Peter, shutting the door behind them. As they left I moved over so I could look out the window and watch the land go by. sirius got up off the floor and sat in the seat opposite of me.

"You don't seem to take a liking to me Whitley." said Sirius.

"Damn, you figured me out." I said snapping my fingers in sarcastic defeat. I saw a grin on Sirius's lips. "What gave me away? Was it me staying away from you or me glaring at you all the time?" I asked.

"No, I think it's just you not giving in yet." he said. He had a stupid smile on his face and I was confused.

"Giving into what?" I asked.

"I mean, my good looks and charm." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to give in any time soon. So don't press your luck Black." I said.

"I'm going to get you this year." he said. I scoffed and thank Merlin he was silent after that.

* * *

As I got into the carriage with the girls I looked forward noticing the light filled school It was so beautiful. I then got focussed on the topic the others were talking about. Potions this year.

I sat with Martha and Jessie at the Ravenclaw table. Some pervert in 7t year wolf whistled at Martha. and I rolled my eyes. After Sirius had dumped her she began acting like a slut. She hooked up with a lot of guys and she was just like the girl version of Sirius. Only bitchy. It really did make me sick, she wasn't that bad until he broke up with her.

She reminded me of Clio. She was pretty, with her long blonde hair, brown eyes, long legs, and tan skin all the guys noticed her. Of course Clio had brown hair, and she would never sleep with a guy with our dad's approval first. They even had the same personality in some ways. Both were the ideal pureblood daughter. They could get anything they wanted just by betting there eyes at there parents. Both cunning and knew what they had to do to get what they wanted.

The sorting had needed and Dumbledore and just ended his beginning of the year speech. The food showed up at the table and I got my usual mashed potatoes, chicken, and veggies.

When we were released I walked closely behind Jessie and Martha. I felt someone brush by me and I looked up and saw the awkward Bert Maloney.

"Hey Bert." I said smiling. He smiled lightly and hurried away, always a weird one.

I walked into the common room with the others and went to my dorm tired from the day. I plopped down and didn't bother changing. I fell asleep fully dressed and thinking about the upcoming year. Full of Magic.

**Chapter 1 is ****officially up!**

**If you keep reviewing and other things this fast... I guess I will have to write faster!**

**Again thank to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. :D Your support is amazing!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tutoring

**Thank you to everyone again! Your support is appreciated and I love it! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A week of school had gotten bye and I was getting used to the hectic schedule I was on. I walked to transfiguration and sat in the nearest seat I could find, which was in he back.

I was one of the first people there and I sat my head on the desk trying to get some extra minutes of sleep. The night before I was u all night finishing an out-of-nowhere essay Slughorn gave us.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up and saw Sirius and James.

"Yes?" I asked sleepily.

"You're in James's seat." said Sirius.

"Well, James is a big boy I think he can find a new seat." I said. James walked over to Remus and sat looking back and grinning at Sirius. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on my arms. Sirius slid into the sat next to me and I moved my book to start working when McGonagall started teaching.

"You are cute when you're tired." said Sirius low enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

McGonagall then out a cup in front of us and asked us to change them into turtle. I looked at the cup waved my wand lazily and then the cup automatically turned into a turtle. I swished my wand again and it turned back.

"How did you do that!" asked Sirius surprised.

"Practice." I said. McGonagall then walked over smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Miss Whitley you seem to have this perfected. Would you lie to move on. Something more to your level?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes please." I said.

The rest of the class went by slow with only Sirius flirting a bit.

I walked out with Lily when McGonagall dismissed us and we were laughing at something we were talking about when the Marauders came to us.

"Hey Whitley." said Sirius. Oh, great he wanted something. I looked around but Lily was in a conversation with Remus.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to give you a great opportunity." he said.

"Which would be?" I asked.

"i'm ring to give you the honor in giving me pointers in Charms and Transfiguration." he said smiling.

"You mean tutoring you?" I asked with a humorous grin. "Also, don't flatter yourself Black." I said.

"So yes?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Remus? He is good in those subjects." I said. Remus looked back at me and Sirius.

"Because if I help him he is just going to make me do all his work." he said. They all kept walking leaving me and Sirius behind.

"He also said you were the best at the school at those subjects." said Black.

"Mental note, kill Remus." I said. Sirius chuckled and I grinned at him.

"So yes?" he asked again. We walked into the Great Hall where everyone else had entered a bit ago. I felt all of his fan girls glares on me.

"Whatever. I will **TUTOR **you." I said smirking.

"Hey it's not called tutoring. It's called helping out a friend." he said slinging his arm around me.

"I don't consider us friends." I said loud enough so the girls near by could hear me also I shrugged off his arm. We got to the seat James was saving for him and I stayed so we could finish our talk.

"You never know you could get even more than what you bargained for." he said winking with a seducing smirk on his face.

"Don't push your luck." I said glaring at him.

"Friday 6 o'clock." he said sitting down. Lily gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said walking away to my own table.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Sirius Black asked you to tutor him and you said 'yes'." said Jessie sitting next to me in Divination.

"Yea. So?" I asked.

"Sage, you have hated the guy since first year and all of the sudden you are tutoring him." she said.

"I have tutored him before and no one made a hassle about that." I said pointing it out.

"That was when he wasn't the school player though." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"She is right Sage. You don't know this could just be a set up." said Martha.

"Okay, I hardly doubt it because he gave me his old scores and he desperately needs help." I said.

"Maybe in more subjects than one." said Martha winking. I glared a her. She shrugged and went back to her work.

"I really can't stand her." I whispered under my breath. Jessie elbowed me and I sighed. Jessie knew what I was coming from, but she stayed Martha's friend because she knew without us Martha would be nothing.

"Lily!" I yelled pounding on the Gryffindor common door after divination.

"Will you stop hitting me!" yelled the Fat Lady.

"Listen I need my best friend!" I yelled.

"Need some help Whitley." I heard a deep voice say. I turned around to the chuckling and saw it was James and the Marauders.

"Yes please Potter." I said. I stood back with them and that Fat Lady glared daggers at me.

"Dragon Belly." said James walking in.

"Sorry bout that." I said to the Fat Lady feebly. She just glared and Black chuckled.

"Not the best way to get on her good side." he said. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Lily flower!" called James in a sing song voice. I rolled my eyes and then saw Lily in the corner.

"What do you want Potter." she said not looking up.

"You have a visitor." he said. She looked up and saw me and walked over.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" she yelled running over.

"Calm down princess." I said. "Potter is the one who let me in." I said grinning at the Marauders who chuckled at what I called her.

"That was after you pounded on the door." said Remus.

"Let me in! I need to talk to my best friend!" mimicked Sirius. The Marauders laughed and I glared at Sirius.

"That was you?" asked Lily. "I thought that was some crazy person." she said.

"Lily haven't we established I am a crazy." I said. She grinned and then pulled me over to the couch.

"What did you want to tell me anyways?" she asked .

"Have you heard anything about me lately?" I asked. She gave me a confused look.

"No?" she said, but questioning.

"Good." I said. All the Marauders were around trying to act like they weren't eaves dropping.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"It's just I'm waiting for Martha to spread something. She is so jealous about the you-know-what." I said giving her a look. She nodded.

"That bitch." she whispered. I saw James ears perk up and that's when Sirius went out into hysteric laughter.

"My Lily-Flower. Using such language." said James.

"I didn't know she had it in her!" exclaimed Sirius. Lily's cheeks turned to a bright red and I chuckled into my hand at the boys. Sirius' laugh was like a bark and I couldn't contain my laugh. Lily hit me and I grinned at her.

"I agree Lily." I said. I then looked around at the boys who were now flaming down and Remus had just kept reading his book with a couple of chuckles.

* * *

It was Friday and today was the first tutoring lesson with Sirius. I was walking down to the library smiling with Lily who was at m hip. We giggled at something we were talking about and I turned around hearing someone whisper my name.

"Clio?" I asked seeing her behind us with her two followers.

"May I speak with you please?" she asked. We were the only people in the hallway and I looked at Lily. She shrugged and walked on to the library. I walked over to Clio and looked at her.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"It's about you tutoring Sirius Black." she said.

"What about it?" I asked glaring.

"You better not get to caught up in the wrong sort." she said trying to threaten me.

"I think it's none of your business who I hang out with." I said.

"It will be mine if Dad finds out." she said.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thanks though." I said turning around.

"You mean, Blood Traitors and Mudbloods are good?" she asked. I turned around a glared at her.

"Well, they are a hell of a lot better than heartless purebloods." I said. "Also Lily is more of a witch than you will ever be." I said.

"You are just like a blood traitor." she said. "I guess I could tell mum and dad. Then we could see what would happen to you." she said.

"Then we would have to see how daddy reacts when he hears that his precious perfect daughter slept with a Hufflepuff last year." I said.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"Try me." I said.

"You are nothing." she replied. "Dad is right. You are no competition to me. I'm smart and pretty." she said. "You are smart and pretty yes, but you will never have the love of your parents." she said. I looked at her.

"At least I have better friends that love me." I said.

"You mean friends that don't know anything about your family?" she said. "How would they think of you when they found out about that?" she asked.

"Just stay away from me and leave my friends alone." I said turning and walking down the hall away from her giggling friends.

I slammed the door of the library and saw Ms. Pince give me a look. I walked over to the table that Sirius was sitting.

"Hey beautiful." he said trying to flirt. I didn't think anything of it and threw my books on the table. I was trying to keep my tears away and I felt my eyes get hotter.

"You okay?" asked Sirius. I ignored him and started looking around the book shelves for Transfiguration books. He followed me down each isle and I started piling books in a hovering stack next to me. We got to the back corner where it was darker and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Whitley?" he said. The books fell at his touch and I immediately started picking them up.

"Yes, Black?" I asked. I looked at him from my crouching position and he was crouching helping me pick up books.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just some dumb Slytherins. Nothing big." I said. We walked back to the table and we sat down. I handed him a book and he still looked at me concerned.

"Turn to page 432. It's about using your head." I said. He turned and started reading. I put my head in my hands and felt a tear go down my cheek.

"Black. I'm sorry, but can we do this another time?" I asked. He looked up and he saw my tear.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. I stood up fast gathering my things fast and running out of the library.

I saw Lily stand up from her place next to Potter and Remus and chasing me out into the hallway.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that is reviewing! Please review for this chapter! Would like to know what you think of Clio and Sage!**

**Love you all! 3**


	4. Chapter 3: Adorable Dogs

**The year is 1977… Just because you asked I am clearing it up now the fashion and other things may not be front the time. I might use references and fashion from nowadays. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I was glad when I didn't have to deal with an annoying Sirius or a James breathing down Lily's neck for a couple of days. I was glad when my schedule just included classes, homework, and quidditch. I sat on a bench in the hallway with Lily flipping through one of her many muggle books. I started reading and only got a couple pages in before I heard someone walk down the hallway.

"Hey Evans." said a voice. I looked up and saw James and Sirius. Sirius looked at me and I just looked at him back. He was one of two people that have seen me cry in Hogwarts.

"Doing okay?" he asked.

"Much better." I said smiling lightly at him. He seemed to have smiled back.

"Yes Potter?" asked Lily.

"Wanna come down to the lake with us later?" he asked her.

"Why would we want to do that?" she asked. She had never been nice to him.

"Sorry. Just thought you would want to." he said looking disappointed as they both walked away. That was the first conversation where he hadn't begged her for anything. It was a nice conversation.

"Wait. Potter!" I yelled standing up. They both look back and they looked lie brothers. Both slumped a little forward and had their hands in their pockets. The only difference was that they looked so different looks wise.

"I'll go." I said smiling lightly.

"See ya later then." he said seeming much more happier. I sat down next to Lily smiling.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because, it has been so boring lately." I said.

"You now what this means now right?" she said.

"What?" I asked her.

"I have to one with you." she said.

"You don't have to." I said.

"Yes I do." she said.

"Ahh. I see. You feel guilty for doing that to old Potter. He had a nice conversation with you and you were rude." I said grinning. She hit me lightly and I smiled.

"Even though I hate to say it, yes that is exactly why." she said.

* * *

All the classes had finished and I walked down from my dorm with jeans and a sweatshirt that fitted perfectly. It was one Lily had gotten me from a muggle store.

I shoved my bangs to the side with the rest of my straight hair down. I walked down the hall meeting Lily at the main entrance. I looked at her from the stairs and saw her in one of her nicer looking shirts.

"Trying to look nice for someone?" I asked.

"No." she said shyly. I chuckled and we walked through the grounds to the Black Lake where the Marauders tree was. When we got there I didn't see the Marauders all I saw was the old tree that provided the best shade and let in the perfect amount of light. It was great and there was a great grass area around it as well.

"Late as usual." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Shut it." I said elbowing her. I sat down on the tree roots and leaned back on the tree sighing.

"I don't know how you do it." said Lily.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Stay so calm." she said. "I mean, you are great student, amazing quidditch player, and you deal with a living hell most of the time." she said.

"It's not that bad Lils." I said.

"They sure make it that bad." she said rolling her eyes.

"It's not like they are gonna kill me." I said.

"They could…" she said. I pondered it for a moment. They could, I mean my father has beaten me before and I did survive, but what was to come?

"Hey. Look over there!" I yelled standing up. Lily's head followed mine where a black dog was walking towards us.

"Hey buddy." I said in a baby voice at the dog. He trotted over to me with his mouth open and his tail wagging.

"What are you doing here?" I asked it in the same voice. He barked and I laughed.

"Must be one of Hagrid's new pets." said Lily. She patted him lightly and I laughed.

"Not scared are you Lils?" I asked her.

"I just haven't had a good past with dogs." she said. I chuckled and she walked back over to the tree and picked up her book reading.

The dog ran forward and got Lily's extra jacket she had brought and I laughed at her when she yelled at him. He ran at me and I grabbed the other end trying to get it out of his mouth. He growled playfully and we started a gem of tug-a-war.

"So this is how it's going to be." I said. I pulled harder and the dog stood his ground. He barked and I got it away from him.

"HA!" I yelled laughing. He looked at me and I ran away as it started chasing me. I ran around and noticed Remus coming.

"Hey Remus!" I yelled. He looked up from his book and started chuckling at me.

"Hey Sage." he said smiling.

"Hey this is not funny! This dog is fast!" I yelled. I turned around and not seconds after I was tackled to the ground. I closed my eyes for when I hit the ground and when I opened them I saw the dogs face. I was near the tree and all the other Marauders were there besides Sirius.

"Do you like him?" asked James walking over smiling.

"Yes." I said smiling from the ground. The dog had refused to get off me. I looked back at him and he licked my face. I giggled and I tried to get him off, but he kept licking me. James laughed and then flung the dog off of me helping me off.

"Thanks." I said wiping my hands off on my jeans.

"No problem." he said.

"That dog is almost as annoying as you and Black." I said laughing.

"I take that to offense" said a voice behind us. I turned around and saw Sirius.

"You were supposed to." I said back. We all walked over to the tree together and I sat next to James and Sirius.

"So what did I miss?" Sirius asked.

"Just an annoying dog." said Lily.

"He was also the most adorable thing ever." I said smiling. Sirius lips formed a slight grin.

"Sounds amazing." he said.

"He licked the hell out of me." I said pointing to my face. I took my sleeve and wiped my face off.

"Anyways…" said Peter.

"Did anyone do the Charms homework?" asked Remus.

"I did." said me and Lily at the same time.

The evening went on nice with only Sirius asking me out and making flirty comments a couple of times. Also the same with James to Lily. It was actually nice. Both me and Sirius talked about everything we could. Mostly jokes and about school. Nothing about ourselves. He held out one hand for me and I grabbed it. He helped me up and I walked next to him and Lily back up to the castle.

"So Lily…" said James.

"Oh God." I said rolling me eyes.

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked.

"No." said Lily surprisingly calm.

"Please?" he asked.

"No." she said more annoyed.

"Pretty please!" he pleaded.

"NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" she yelled at him marching away. She left me back there and I looked at James sadly.

"Sorry mate." I said about to walk ahead.

"Hey Whitley." said Black stopping me.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Friday 6:00?" he asked referring to tutoring.

"Sure." I said turning and running for Lily.

* * *

It was soon Friday again and I went through the aisles grabbing books again. I walked back to the table and sat down waiting for Sirius. I pulled out my Charms homework and finished in record time. I looked up when I heard a lot of laughing then a loud sh from Madame Pince.

"You don't want to get on her bad side." I said when I heard him slide in the seat next to me.

"You would know?" he asked questioning me.

"I would. Once I turned everything in here Ravenclaw and she was NOT happy." I said.

"So you prank?" he asked.

"I like to think of them as practical jokes." I said grinning at him. He chuckled and smiled. I hated his grey eyes.

I don't know when I noticed the color of them, but I did and they looked amazing. I would find myself looking into them and getting lost.

"So what is on the study list today?" he asked flipping through a book.

"Conjuring." I said smiling.

"I hate conjuring." he said glaring.

"I know. This is why we are going to work on it." I said.

"You hate me don't you?" he asked.

"Well yea." I said. He glared again and I laughed. "Okay well first thing to conjuring is you have to think about what you want." I said.

"What if I said I want you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well then I would say never." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay I think I have got it." he said smiling. Okay now you wave your wand and try saying it over and over in your head." I said. He waved his wand and then something started coming in out of thin air. He smiled and then it stopped. He stopped smiling and looked impatient already.

"Okay. That was good. You are getting it in your head, but once it starts appearing you lose focus and get to excited." I said.

"Well it's not my fault the stupid thing won't appear." he said.

"You are to impatient." I said. "Now try again and keep it in your head." I said.

He tried this for a couple billion times and now it was getting close to curfew and we were some of the few people in the library. He was so frustrated and so was I. He was more into flirting and making fun with me than the work.

"One more time." I said.

He took a deep breath and then waved his wand making something appear on the table. It was a big bottle and I looked at it. I noticed it was fir whiskey. I grabbed it fast hiding it.

"Sirius! Friewhiskey? Really?" I asked him. He smiled and started laughing. "You are stupid." I said giving it to him.

"I'm pretty amazing aren't I?" he said wiping off his knuckles. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. You are extraordinary." I said sarcastically.

"What now?" he asked.

"Just read pages 340- 342 in this book and then thats it." I said gathering up my stuff.

"Really thats it?" he asked.

"Yea. I mean it took you ages to conjure something and I am exhausted." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well not all of us can be extraordinary at transfiguration." he said. We walked out of the library together.

"Well you will get there." I said.

"Wanna go celebrate." he said winking and slushing the fire whiskey around the bottle.

"Maybe another time you freak." I said pushing the bottle away.

We climbed the stairs just laughing and talking. We got to the floor of the Gryffindor common room and he started walking off.

"You coming?" he asked looking back.

"Nope. I still got a couple of more flights." I said pointing up.

"Oh. Well, thank for the help and you are a good teacher." he said.

"No problem." I said. He turned around again and I sighed.

"Black." I said getting his attention. He turned around and I saw a look in his eye I had never seen before.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Sorry about last week." I said. He smiled and I looked at him.

"No worries." he said. I then turned around walking up the stairs to the high tower.

I walked into the common room and flopped onto the couch and sighed. I then felt myself going to sleep so I got up and made my way to my dorm. I walked in and still saw Martha and Jessie up and giggling. They both stopped talking when I walked in and Jessie smiled.

"You were out late." she said.

"not my fault stupid Black can't conjure something." I said flopping to my bed.

"You were with Sirius?" asked Martha.

"Yea. Tutoring him." I said going to my trunk and pulling out some short shorts and a tank top. I changed in my bed with the curtains closed. I opened them again.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Jessie.

"Not much. Just hanging out with Lily and surprisingly James sometimes. Still trying to dodge Sirius though. He still annoying as hell." I said.

"I don't know how you think that." said Martha.

"It's because I'm not jealous for his attention." I said. She glared at me and I smirked.

"I saw you with James the other day." said Jessie smiling. "I have been studying with Remus lately." she said blushing slightly. I smiled and winked at her.

"So that's why James and Sirius have been complaining that their brain is ditching them." I said. She blushed more and I chuckled.

"He is such a gentleman." she said sighing.

"I know. At least you are not hung up on Black." I said turning to Martha slightly. She glared again and I chuckled.

"Well goodnight." I said flopping back and covering myself up.

**So as you can see. A very small friendship is forming between Sirius and Sage. She still can't stand him though. **

**Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Certain Ravenclaw Boys

**New Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

I walked down the hillside with Jessie on the way to Care for Magical Creatures. I smiled and we laughed together while we walked.

When we got to the light part in the fairest where the class was meeting I smiled and walked over to him. Behind him I saw James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. I rolled my eyes. Last class they had made the animals do different tricks. I mean it was funny, but they were just going to be annoying.

"Hi Hagrid." said Jessie loudly. He turned around smiling down at us and we laughed.

"So Hagrid where is the dogs?" I asked referring more to the one I had played with last Saturday.

"Dogs?" he asked. "I only have one." he said. I looked around and I saw the boys just look a each other nervously.

"Yeah, he was black and is very energetic." I said smiling.

"Yes, Padfoot, Prongs, and I saw him as well." said Remus in a voice where he was trying to hint something.

The famous nicknames the Marauders were completely random. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. Where the hell did they ever get those named for each other. No matter how much both me and Lily had tried to put our heads together and think it just never made sense. This really bothered us because we were both pretty smart and we were dying to figure it out.

"Yea, Hagrid." said James pushing something on.

"Oh yes!" yelled Hagrid. All the students jumped at his booming voice. "He was a stray I found and I brought him here. Of course he never comes around he is a bit independent." he said. I nodded, but looked at the boys just making sure. They had big smiles on there faces when they looked at me and Jessie. Jessie just smiled and walked next to Remus where they started smiling and I saw a faint blush go onto Jessie's cheeks. I smiled and sat down on a rock on the ground. I pulled out my book and started reading fast. Sometimes I did read for myself, but it was only when I was very bored and I read them all super fast.

* * *

I can't believe we only had a couple more weeks until Holidays. Until I went back with my horrible family. I walked down the hallway with Lily glued to my side. Alice was also next to me and I laughed at something that Alice had told us.

"Look. It's Longbottom." I said pointing to him. Alice blushed and then Frank started walking towards us.

"You excited for Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked us smiling.

"Yes." said Lily.

"You two going with anyone?" asked Frank. I chuckled lightly.

"Nope. I think we have a boy disease or something. No boys seem to like us." I said. He laughed and I smiled.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lily.

"Just walking around maybe to the three broomsticks." he said.

To me Alice and Frank had the perfect relationship. They would do the cutest things. When they went Hogsmeade sometimes they just sat and would be happy just to be with each other. Also Alice would blush just looking at Frank. The best thing about there love though was the way they looked at each other. Like they would never let anyone get to them. It was so enchanting. Sometimes I was jealous because I wanted someone that perfect.

"No, you guys have to be the prettiest girls in school." said Alice.

"Except for you." said Frank. He then leaned down and gave her a nice kiss on the forehead. I smiled and laughed as Alice blushed lightly.

"No public displays of affection in the hallways!" yelled someone behind us. I turned around to see Sirius and James and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you to have something better to do?" I asked as they stood next to me and Lily.

"Besides seeing you every day? No." he said. I looked at his smirking face and I rolled my eyes.

"As much as you two are adorable, I really should get going. I'm tutoring Seth Samuels." I said.

"Seth Samuels?" asked James. I nodded and smiled.

Seth Samuels was one of the cutest guys in our year and he just happened to be in Ravenclaw. We were friends, but we didn't really do anything besides talk slightly.

"Yes. Problem?" I asked confused by there expressions.

"No prob-" started Remus before he was cut off.

"Just the fact that he is an insufferable prat that doesn't know how to respect people." said Sirius outraged.

"Sounds like another person I know." I said getting annoyed with him. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, what Sirius meant was to be careful." said James.

"Thanks guys, but I think I can take care of myself." I said. I turned and flipped my hair into there faces.

* * *

I walked into the library and sat next to Seth smiling brightly.

"Hello." he said smiling back.

"You ready to start?" I asked sitting down.

"Definitely." he said.

"So what are we going to work on?" I asked smiling.

"Charms." he said. I smiled. "You are so lucky." he said then.

"Why?" I asked looking up from my book.

"You don't any help with charms. You are already so charming." he said. I looked up and felt a slight blush go across my cheeks.

The rest of the lesson with Seth was actually quite pleasant. I helped him. but we also had very nice conversations and he would also compliment me. Also on more than one occasion he would make me blush.

"We should do tho again." he said as he opened the door of the library for me. I walked out smiling.

"The tutoring or the hanging out?" I asked smiling.

"Both. I'm still terrible at charms." he said.

"You don't seem that bad." I said winking. He chuckled and I looked at him smiling.

"Well how about we spend some time over the week with more studying?" he asked.

"Sounds great." I said.

"Cya then." he said before winking and kissing me on the cheek as he went. Once I knew he was gone I let myself grin as much as possible.

I walked down the hall with my books and saw Lily with the Marauders. I skipped up to them humming a muggle song lightly.

"What has gotten you all buttered up?" asked Sirius annoyed already which was a gain for me.

"I'm guessing a certain Ravenclaw boy." said Lily smiling big. I nodded and she squealed while pulling me to her.

"Lily, he was so nice and charming!" I exclaimed.

"Please wait until were out of earshot before you start talking about this." said Sirius.

"Yeah, I would rather not throw up." said James. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said as me and Lily stopped talking about Seth. "Why are you with these guys anyways Lily?" I asked her.

"We were just about to go to the lake." said Remus. I smiled and we all walked together.

I could still sense the annoyance with Sirius and James.

* * *

**Again please tell me what you think! I am open up to any ideas you have about anything!**

**Also love hearing from you all! :D**

**Love ya all**


	6. Chapter 5: We Agree To Disagree

**HELLO ALL!**

**Srry for not updating sooner I have been on holiday for the last 2 weeks!**

**Also I really hope you like this Chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Seth so has a thing for you." said Alice.

"Does not!" I yelled.

"Does so!" yelled Alice.

"Sage, the boy has been giving you looks this whole time." said Lily looking up from her parchment. At the moment we were in study hall and I looked up to see Seth grinning at me.

"That doesn't mean anything." I said grinning at my parchment writing something down. At that moment a piece of parchment hit me in the head. I looked around to see Sirius looking up from his book at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Open it." he whispered back from across the table. I opened it and looked at the scrawny but very neat hand writing.

_Are you and Seth an item. _

_**How is that any of your business?**_

_All the gossip_

I rolled my eyes and flicked my wand burning the note fast. I brushed off the ashes and continued working.

"You are all dismissed." said Professor Binns in his usual annoying slow voice.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom with Lily and Alice.

"Sage!"I heard someone yell down the hall. I looked around and saw Seth running towards us. I smiled and he stopped in front of me.

"Hey Lily and Alice." he said smiling at them. "Do you wanna go take a walk?" asked Seth looking at me.

"Sure." I said smiling at him. I walked next to him and we started walking the other way. I looked behind and I saw Lily and Alice giggling and they waved at me. I waved back and as I kept walking I saw Sirius, James, and Remus. They just stared and I turned back around.

Both me and Seth walked in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before we started talking about something.

"Quidditch season starting out good for you?" he asked me looking over.

"It's actually doing very well and I hope that I'm top chaser this year. I mean with all the practicing I did over the summer." I said.

"That's great. Also I think all the other teams should be scared of you." he said. I laughed and he grinned at me.

"Are you-"

"So-" we both said at the same time trying to start conversations.

"You first." I said smiling.

"Okay. Um, I was just wondering if. I mean if you wanted to." I was waiting for him to say something but he kept stammering over his own words. "If you wanted to go out with me?" he finally let the question slip out of his mouth. I smiled and he looked at me waiting for the answer.

"Definitely." I said grinning at him. He smiled big and then hugged me tight with excitement.

"Yes!" he said. I laughed and then hugged him back.

"So tomorrow we should go to Hogsmeade together." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great." I said. He smiled and then there was another awkward silence.

"So I guess I will see you later. I'm tutoring Sirius now till 8." I said. "I will see you tomorrow." I said before turning around. He grabbed my wrist tight and turned me around.

"Sirius?" he asked. I saw his face get hard. This scared me slightly I didn't know he would act so bad.

"Don't get jealous. I still hate him." I said. His face softened, but I could still sense the jealousy.

"I'll see you later." I said. He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled walking away.

* * *

I walked into the old classroom me and Sirius had been using. He had said we can't be using the library, because he didn't want to ruin his image.

"Hey sorry I'm late I was…" I was about to say with Seth, but I didn't want to bring it up. "Umm… in the library." I said. I looked up and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anything else?" he asked curious.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Okay…" he said quizzically.

We started out by me reading him things from a book. After that I helped him with a charm that would stop someone talking. He was struggling and I snapped my head when I heard a door slam open.

"Sage Whitley!" yelled Lily as she ran in. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Someone just informed me you are now going out with Seth!" she yelled. She marched over to me and looked me in the eye.

"It spread that fast?" I asked.

"Why wasn't I informed immediately?" she asked ignoring my comment.

"Because if you can't tell I'm in the middle of something." I said turning around to Sirius who looked pissed, but also amused.

"Oh sorry Sirius." she said acting like it was nothing.

"No, please go on." he said. I looked at him and he did seem quite interested.

"You going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said awkwardly. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Well you have no other choice." she said. I smiled and then she walked out of the room apologizing to Sirius yet again.

"So, you and Samuels?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yea…" I said awkwardly again.

"You should watch out for him." he said seriously this time. No pun intended.

"Why?" I asked moodily.

"Because he isn't a good guy." he said.

"Like you are?" I asked. We were starting an argument and I knew it.

"Well I am a hell of a lot better than he is." he said standing.

"Yea right. You go out with any girl willing to please you. Then a week later dump her." I pointed out.

"Just wait. He isn't the way you see him." said Sirius.

"Okay, last time I checked you were my classmate, not my mother. However, because it is such an issue… What the hell, you can get a new tutor." I said getting all my stuff.

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled louder. I slammed the door and walked out of the room. I found Remus and sat down next to him in the hallway reading.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"No." I said moodily.

"Fair enough." he said.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I smiled big. Today was my first date with Seth and I knew it was going to be great. I stood up from my bed and the other girls were already up and getting ready lazily. I noticed Martha was up and smiling all the time.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." she said putting on a thick layer of mascara.

"Hello…" I said a little confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date with Seth?" asked Jessie. I nodded, but kept looking at Martha suspiciously.

"What's got her all buttered up?" I asked Jessie in a whisper. She just shrugged and ant to change out of her shorts into jeans.

"Hey Martha?" I said walking over to the desk and getting my shower stuff.

"Hm?" she said back. She was putting on pink lipstick.

"Who are you dressing up for?" I asked. "You look really nice today." I said with a fake smile on.

"Well if you must know." she started out. She stood up and went to put on a sweater. "Sirius has finally came to his senses and asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend." she said.

"Really? Well congrats. When did it happen?" I asked slightly interested.

"Last night. He just marched up to me and kissed me hard on the lips. Then after snogging in a broom cupboard for a bit he told me to meet him in the main hall and that we were going to Hogsmeade." she said smiling big. This made me even more pissed off with him.

I walked to my trunk and got out jeans and and and a grey button up coat. It was getting colder and you did have to start wearing this kind of stuff. I put light mascara and eye liner on. I slipped my boots on and walked out the room. I let my hair fall in it's normal wavy way.

I walked out of the common room and to the Entrance and I saw Lily and Seth standing together. They smiled up at me and I skipped the steps happily now. I had told Lily about the Sirius thing, but I had to tell her about Martha.

"You look great." said Seth grabbing my hand kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said blushing lightly. I looked over and saw Sirius and James looking at me, but Sirius was glaring slightly. I glared back at him and then smiled at Lily. She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I know this is supposed to be a date, but can Lily just hang out with us until 11:00 until Alice can get there?" I asked Seth. He smiled big.

"No problem." he said. I smiled and we all three walked out of the castle to Hogsmeade.

"So where to first?" asked Lily.

"How about Honeydukes?" I asked. "I could use for some licorice wands." I said smiling. Lily gave me a funny look, but Seth smiled big.

"Sounds great." he said. I gave Lily a look back as we walked into the candy filled store.

"I don't like licorice wands so I will be over here." said Seth pointing to the chocolate frogs. I nodded and we split ways.

"Why are we over here. You hate licorice wands." said Lily.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I asked her covering her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh guess who got all fancy for a date with Sirius this morning?" I asked. She looked at me strangely.

"Martha." I said. Her eyes widened.

"That git." said Lily. I nodded and then looked to the front of the store where the Marauders had walked in. Behind them were Martha and Sirius and I saw Martha with the most revealing sweater I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Slut." said Lily under her breath. I giggled and then Sirius looked at us. I walked over to Seth again with Lily on my tail.

"What, no good licorice wands?" he asked questioning my empty hands.

"Oh, umm, no just didn't want any today. Plus I think it's almost time for Lily to go." I said. Seth looked down at his clock and he nodded.

"Oh there is Alice." said Lily exiting herself.

"So where to now?" I asked Seth.

"Well I was thinking a spot in Three Broomsticks just for us?" he asked. I smiled and he took my hand again, but he pecked me on the lips. I pulled back surprised and he smiled at me boldly.

"Well that was unexpected." I said grinning and blushing. He smiled beck and then kissed me again for a bit longer. "I can get used to it." I said smiling big. He chuckled and then we walked out of the shop and to the cozy Three Broomsticks.

The day had been great and now me and Seth were near the Shrieking Shack. I had my arms around his waist and we snuggled up to each other.

"You know. I think we should be heading out." I said. He nodded and we walked all the way to the castle in a warm silence holding hands.

We both climbed the stairs and I heard a sniffling.

"Hello?" I asked. I looked down the hallway and I say someone leaning against the wall. Both me and Seth walked over.

"Hello." I said as soon as I noticed it was a little girl. She looked up and sniffled again. She was crying.

"Hello." she said lightly hardly making a sound.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her. She looked down and sniffled again.

"It's just I have no friends and no one wanted to hang out with me today." she said. I looked at her and I knew that wasn't the reason for her being so upset. I also saw her giving Seth weird looks.

"Hey, I can handle this." I said turning to Seth. "It's girl stuff." I said.

"You sure?" he asked eyeing the girl.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." I said smiling. He smiled back and he pecked me on the cheek and started walking to the Ravnclaw Tower.

"So what's your name?" I asked sitting down on the ground next to her and resting my arms on my knees.

"Kalli." she said. I looked down and I noticed her as a Hufflepuff.

"So Kalli, what's the real reason you are crying?" I asked. She started crying again and then looked up.

"I didn't get a good grade on my test and my parents are really disappointed in me. I have a younger sister and she always out does me in everything." she said. I looked at her with understanding.

I snapped my head as I heard a loud giggling from down the hall and when I looked again I saw Martha jumping excitedly and Sirius following after her.

"I will be right back." I said standing up.

"Sirius!" I whisper yelled down the now dark hallway. Both their heads snapped up and I walked over.

"What are you doing here?" asked Martha angrily.

"I'm helping out a little girl. Im just asking you to keep down your noise because it is almost after hours. Plus I don't think anyone wants to hear the two of you." I said. She just looked at Sirius and he looked at me in surprise still.

"Whatever." he said turning around. They walked away and I walked back to Kalli. I sighed and she looked up at me.

"You know Kalli. I have an older sister. She's pretty, smart and my parents wanted me to be exactly like her." I said.

"Really?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"Well, I finally plucked up the courage to tell them that. I am my own person. Maybe not who they expected, but still good enough. I remember before I told them I worked my butt off to reach the grades I got. Now my parents think of me more and are proud of me." I said. "I also told them how I feel." I said.

"Wow." she said.

"What year are you in?" I asked her.

"2nd." she said.

"Well maybe if you just do what I did things will work for you." I said. She smiled big.

I felt bad for lying to a 12 year old, but I was telling her something I have been dreaming about. Maybe if I could really do that, things would be better.

"Now, you want me to take you down to the Hufflepuff hole?" I asked her. She giggled and then nodded. I helped her up and we walked in silence all the down until the very end where she turned and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you." she said. I smiled and then watched until she turned away.

"You know that was very touching." said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Sirius.

"Where is your sleeping buddy?" I asked.

"Oh we finished awhile ago." he said. I almost threw up.

"And you followed me because…?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you dragging yourself into more trouble." he said.

"You know what Sirius. Just stay away." I said brushing past him and going to my common room as fast as possible.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think and I know there is probably grammar errors, but I am not perfect! **

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think! **

**-CrazyGinger!**


	7. Chapter 6: Locks and Lies

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I love you still don't worry! :D Thanks for all the support still!**

**-CrazyGinger**

* * *

Thinking about what I had said to Kalli. I was lying to both her and myself. I was a coward to even talk to my parents at times, let alone tell them how I feel.

That's why I have been avoiding Sirius lately. Since our fight and since he herd me talking about my sister.

I walked next to Lily and we laughed about something and James stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me." I said trying to step around him. He just moved in front of me again.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"Well I'm sure that can wait." I said trying to shove past him.

"No it can't." he said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lily. She rolled her eyes to and started walking away.

James pulled me by the wrist and went down a hallway that he knew no one went inside.

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Why have you been staying clear of Sirius?" he asked to the point.

"I have always tried to stay clear of Sirius. So I don't see anything wrong." I said.

"There is definitely something wrong. He hasn't tried to annoy you or prank you for two days." said James.

"Well maybe he has learned to not be an idiot." I said.

"I mean it." he said.

"Listen, I don't know what the hell has gotten into him. Usually when we have fights he finds it amusing to come and annoy me. This time I have no idea whats wrong." I said.

"I have an idea." he said looking at me. "I need your help." he said.

"Hell no. I'm enjoying him staying away from me." I said.

"Okay." he said. I then walked away and when I got out of the hallway I saw Seth. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey." I said smiling and grabbing his hand. He looked surprised and then smiled at me.

"Hey gorgeous." he said kissing me on the forehead. I smiled and he put his arm around me.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You seem rushed." I said.

"Oh nothing. I just promised someone I would meet them in he dungeons for studying." he said fast. I looked at him weird, but didn't think anything of it.

"Okay. Have fun." I said kissing him a little on the mouth. He smiled and then kept walking away. I watched his retreating back and was a little confuse. It had been three weeks and every time Seth saw me he would smile or become happier, but now he seemed distant.

* * *

"Lily! I walked in Charms putting my books on the table.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from her notes.

"I'm having doubts." I said.

"About?"

"Seth has just been ignoring me lately and I mean we have conversations like we are not even doesn't even seem interested anymore." I said.

"Awww, don't worry. I bet he is just really busy with work. I mean we all are. It's getting close to holidays and teachers are piling up on homework." she said reminding me.

"Yea, maybe." I said. I sat down and then Remus came up to me.

"Hey, will you meet me after class?" he asked.

"Yea sure. What for?" I asked.

"Just to show you something." he said. I gave him a curious look as he walked away. As I followed his retreating back my eyes found a goofing off Sirius and I rolled my eyes. He them looked at me and I looked away. I felt his eyes on my back but I didn't look back.

"Hello class." started Flitwick. I almost fell asleep by the time we were dismissed.

"Hey, you have to meet Remus." said Lily reminding me.

"Thanks." I said walking lazily out of the room after everyone had cleared out.

The only person I saw in the hall was Remus and he was leaning up against the wall. As we walked down the hall I felt someone's hand go around me wrist and I struggled.

I got pushed into a classroom and I turned around fast to see Sirius with his bag on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving." I said turning back to the door.

"You think I intentionally am in here too?" he asked.

"Well you are the one that pulled me in here." I said.

"That was me!" I heard someone yell from outside. I turned my head to the door window and I saw James and Remus.

"You set me up?" I asked Remus. I tried fumbling with the knob, twisting it and pulling on the door. and trying to open it. Sirius then walked up behind me and tried as well.

"It's no use. It's locked." I said. he sighed and turned around. He slip down leaning against the door.

"Now you two better be friends by the time I let you out." said James.

"Not gonna happen." I yelled back.

"Okay not friends, but on at least speaking terms." said James before he walked away with Remus.

"Great." I head Sirius say under his breath. I sighed as well and sat at an old desk.

We sat in silence for a long time and I just stared around the room or out the window. Sirius was whistling the most annoying song ever.

"Can you please shut up?" I asked looking up at him. I was already frustrated enough. I didn't need him to be making it worse.

"Well I don't see anything see to do." he said.

"How about you just sit there quietly. They have to let us out of here sooner or later." I said. "better yet. How about you tie the noose and I will hang myself with it when your done." I said. He chuckled and then he sighed and put his head down.

It was now getting darker and tomorrow was Saturday. I sighed and then went over to Sirius and sat down. I was getting lonely. He didn't mind he seemed to be happy about me moving.

"So…" I said.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to deal with you." I said.

"That's not it. You always don't want to deal with me." he said. "If it's about me not approving Seth-" he said.

"You don't have to approve him." I said cutting him off.

"Okay well anyways. I have good reason." he said. I was ignoring him about Seth. I didn't care about that. He could think whatever he wanted.

There was another awkward silence. Sirius was waiting for me to start an argument over Seth, but I didn't care anymore.

"Listen if it's about me eavesdropping about you and your sister. I'm sorry." he said trying to start a conversation again.

"It's not that." I said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"It's just…" I was thinking my words over. "I just don't like people seeing me and thinking I'm weak." I said. It was excuse, but it was still true.

"You aren't weak though. I mean you can beat the crap out of any boy any day." he said.

"I don't mean physically, I mean mentally." I said. He nodded.

"I know what you mean." he said. I don't know why but we started talking. Seriously talking. About anything. We laughed and talked and I smiled.

"So what about your family?" he asked after we laughed about something. I looked at the ground and we got quiet for a bit.

"Well you know…" I said. "It's hell." I said elbowing him and chuckling just to cover up the truth. He chuckled back and when I put my hand back on the ground my hand was on top of his.

"Sorry." I said pulling it back. He looked at me and I just put my head down slightly embarrassed. "So what about your family?" I asked.

"You know. It's hell." he said. I sighed and smiled a bit to myself.

"Who would've thought…" I said smiling at Sirius.

"What?" he asked.

"We are acting civil." I said. We both laughed and I looked out the window. It was really dark now and I sighed.

"Are they ever going to let us out?" I asked.

"Probably in the morning." said Sirius. I sighed and put my head in my arms looking across the room.

"I hate them." I said.

"So do I." said Sirius.

"But we love them." we said at the same time. We chuckled again and I sat up again.

"So why did you go to Hogsmeade with Martha?" I asked. "Besides the obvious." I said referring to that night when I caught them in the hall.

"Just to piss you off." he said.

"Git." I said hitting him in the arm.

"Can't you just do something else. I mean I can't stand Martha." I said.

"Well, to be honest neither can I." he said. I looked at him we laughed together.

"So I haven't seen you with Samuels lately?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"What?" Sirius asked. He seemed to put up a protective side of him now.

"It's just he has been distant. Probably studying, I shouldn't worry." i said reassuring myself. Sirius looked uncertain to and I sighed. Sirius, put his arm around me but I didn't care now. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired." I said closing my eyes. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and I took a deep breath. My pillow was warm and I smiled to myself before pushing myself up. I looked around and I was in an old classroom.

"Shit." I said running my hand through my hair when I remembered. I looked to where my head was and it was clearly on Sirius' chest. His arm was to his side from were it was around me and he had taken off his cloak so we had a pillow.

I stood up and took my bad from the desk I sat at and I went to the door. It wasn't locked anymore and I walked out. I almost ran to the Ravenclaw tower hoping no one would see me. I saw people passing and I hid behind a wall being as quiet as I could. I then ran the rest of the way to the Ravenclaw common room and once I was in I sighed. I looked at the big clock on the wall. I was around 3:00 in the morning. Thank God no one had seen me.

I walked up the stairs to the girls rooms and when I got into my bed I fell asleep fast.

I woke up slowly and the sun was in my eyes. I stretched and looked out the window. I looked at my clock and it was around 9:00. I got up and pulled on some jeans and a navy blue and white sweater with a gray scarf and a black fleece jacket Lily had gotten me. I fixed my hair and then walked out of the common room to the Great Hall.

I saw Lily and I waved lightly before sitting down with Jessie and Martha. Seth was down the table with his friends and I just looked. He looked over at me and waved lightly. I looked back over at Lily and she was talking to Alice. I then looked down the table and saw the Marauders. Sirius was sitting next to James and they were talking loudly with their hands. I sighed and looked away.

"So where were you last night?" asked Jessie.

"Oh, ummmm. I was in the library till midnight. Then I went out walking." I said. I can't believe I lied so easily.

"Wow." said Martha. "Seth got lucky." said added.

"What?" I asked confused.

"C'mon you know what I'm talking about." she said suggesting something.

"Actually I don't think I do know." I said giving her a look.

"Wait your not telling me you haven't done anything with Seth." said Martha. Jessie was giving me looks and she was giving Martha glares.

"No. I don't think he is that kind of guy." I said.

"He's a guy. They are all like that." she said.

"Maybe the guys you go out with." I said. "I date guys that respect me, and don't just use me." I said. I stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"Sage!" said Jessie standing up. "Sage wait!" said Jessie. "Thanks a lot." said Jessie to Martha.

I walked down the halls and I walked all the way to Hogsmead without stopping. I walked through the snow and then down the hill to the shrieking shack where it was marked off. I sat down and started thinking. Thinking about everything I could. Not just Martha.

I was thinking about Seth, family, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and James. They all sent something through my brain that I just needed to think about. I couldn't explain it.

Last night Sirius and I had become sorta friends, but now I'm scared to show everyone else that. He wasn't such a bad guy Overbearing and a little annoying at times, but he was pleasant.

I stayed in that same spot until it got dark. It felt good just to think to myself. I got up and shoved my hands into my pockets. I walked down the dark streets of Hogsmead which were only lit by the white street lights. No one was out anymore besides the late couples. I smiled at them and I couldn't wait to see Seth.

I looked down a dark alley and I saw two people. The boy had a girl pressed against the wall and I rolled my eyes.

"Seth…" I head the girl say. I snapped my head back and indeed it was Seth. I walked fast down the alley and I pulled him off of the girl. He looked at me surprised and I just stared at him shaking my head lightly.

"Sage! Wh-Wh- What are you doing here? It's not what you think. I-" I couldn't hear anymore.

"You what? Think I would never find out!" I yelled.

"It's just I couldn't find you and… and…" he was stumbling over his words.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to find someone else?" I asked. I looked over to the girl and I saw Martha. "Oh. Even better." I said raising my hand at her.

"Yes, but it-" he stopped and started thinking. He held his head. "No." he said.

"Whatever. Were done." I said turning around.

"Sage." he said taking my wrist. I turned back to him.

"I love you." he said. I stopped and looked at his hand holding mine.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I jerked my hand away. He walked up to me and grabbed me again. I whipped out my wand fast.

"Stay away from me. Don't even talk to me." I said. I walked away.

"Sage!" I heard him yell. I ignored him and went straight to the castle.

Once inside I stopped and leaned my back against the wall and started crying. I sobbed and took in breaths. I sunk down to the ground and cried for awhile longer. I got up suddenly though and started walking to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't stop until I was there. The Fat Lady gave me a look. I was still crying and I sat outside the door. I heard someone open the door and I looked up. It was a 5th year prefect. He turned to me suddenly and just stared.

"Can you please go get me Lily Evans." I said. He nodded fast and when Lily came out she looked one way and then when she looked my way she walked fast to me.

"Sage! Whats happened?" she asked putting her arms around me. I I put my arms around her to and I sobbed. She soothed me until I calmed down a little more.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Seth. Martha. Hogsmead." I said getting more upset with every word. She took me in her arms again. I calmed down again and she held my hands as we stood arm length apart.

"You can tell me what happened tomorrow." she said.

"Lily can I stay with you?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I smiled to and she put her arm around me as we walked in. When we entered I saw James and he stood up when he heard us.

"Hey Lily. Someone told me-" he stopped when he saw me. "Sage?" he asked. "What happened?" he asked concern filling his face. I just shook my head and Lily gave him a look. He just followed us with his eyes up the stairs.

**Hope you like it! I hate saying this every time... The R word... but REVIEW! :D**

**Thank you! xoxo**

**-CrazyGinger **


	8. Chapter 7: You Think You Know Someone

**I know it has been forever! I am on holiday now so be expecting some new chapters! All depends on the results from this chapter! So get to reading! :)**

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and I stretched and yawned. I sat up and looked around and Lily was sleeping beside me. I turned to my side and I smiled at her. Not much later she opened her eyes as well. She laughed at me and I smiled brightly.

I then stood up and pulled off the pajama pants I had borrowed from Lily and put on my jeans. I also went to Lily's trunk and pulled out one of her fleece jackets. She just gave me a look.

"Do you wanna go and so our homework on the wall around the "Womping Willow?" I asked smiling at her. There was a short wall that separated it from Hagrid's hut. I like going down there and sitting on it to study.

"Um, sure." said Lily also standing up and putting on jeans and a sweater. I braided my hair to the side and I could tell Lily was giving me looks.

"Also I was thinking we should just be to ourselves today." I said.

"Sage." she said.

"What if we had breakfast in the kitchens this morning!" I exclaimed, getting her mind off the obvious.

"Sage!" yelled Lily. I stopped and turned around. "Are you okay?" she asked. I sighed and she walked over to me putting her arm around me.

"Truth is. I don't wanna go to the Great Hall this morning." I said.

"Understandable." she said.

"Let's just go read and hang out and talk." I said.

"Let's." she said smiling.

We walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and we decided to skip breakfast and go straight to the wall.

We walked to the wall and I helped Lily get up and then I threw my our bag of books to her. I then jumped up and managed to pull myself up. We sat in silence for a bit reading books.

"So tell me what happened." said Lily.

"Do I hav to?" I asked sadly.

"Yes." she said. I sighed and started from the beginning about Martha.

Once I finished I was tearing up and Lily just sat thinking.

"That bitch." said Lily. I snapped my head up and she smirked at me.

"The worst part is she finds satisfaction in me being like this." I said. Lily nodded.

* * *

**Sirius POV: (I think this is the first time! EEK!) **

James seemed serious this morning when he told me and Remus about Sage. Why would she stay with Lily and be crying like that. I saw her leave breakfast that morning and then she was probably with Seth the rest of the time.

"Do you guys think Sage is okay now?" asked Remus.

"Why?" asked James becoming alerted. Him and Sage have always been close and he had started to be protective of her.

"Because her and Lily are right over there." said Remus pointing at the wall that were at the end of the grounds. It was slightly close to the Whomping Willow and they were moving their hands and talking. I saw Sage put her head in her hands and then Lily said something patting her back. Sage's head whipped up and she started shaking her head.

"What do you think happened?" asked Remus with concern.

"All I saw was her a complete mess coming into our common room last night." said James.

"Speaking of Sage. What happened with you two?" asked Peter. I sighed and I was hoping they wouldn't bring it up.

"Um nothing really." I said.

"C'mon we set an enchantment on the door. It wouldn't let you out until you were friends." said Remus. I looked at them and glared.

"How stupid do you think we are?" asked James. I shrugged and James elbowed me.

"So what happened?" asked Peter. He was silent until then.

"We just sat talking and then when I woke up in the morning she was gone." I said. It was short and sweet and I knew it sufficed because they didn't ask anymore questions.

We started walking over and they started laughing about something. I watched Sage closely and she looked over at us as we got closer. She smiled at James and waved. She looked at me slightly and I nodded.

"Hey guys." said Lily. She smiled at me and Remus, but gave James the cold shoulder.

"Hey." said Remus climbing up the wall and sitting with Sage. I smiled and got up to sit next to him.

"So what happened last night?" asked James.

"Way to be subtle." I said under my breath.

"Nothing." said Sage. She instantly became sad and I looked at her with worry. "You will probably hear all about it tonight." she said. I looked at her, but again she just looked away.

The girls were boring after about 20 minutes and soon James had decided we needed a change in our scenery.

I didn't mind sitting there, but the awkwardness with Sage was killing me.

* * *

**Sage POV:**

I walked into the Great Hall and most of the Ravenclaw table stared and whispered.

"Ignore them." said Lily. I looked at her with pleading eyes, but she just sat with Alice and she was apologizing with her eyes. I walked alone until I saw Jessie by herself. I smiled lightly after sitting down and she looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"I should've known Martha was a bitch sooner." she said. I chuckled lightly and she grinned lightly looking away.

"Please just don't worry about it." I said.

"If she even has the nerve to walk over here I'm going to kill her." said Jessie. I laughed and of course Martha was walking over to us with her head held high. Slut.

"Hello ladies." she said. "How's it going Sage." she said in a chippy voice. "Just between you and me, Seth is a really good kisser." she said in my ear. I stood up fast and looked at her. The whole hall was quiet and I just looked at her. The funny thing was she was slightly scared.

"At least he kissed me cause he actually cared and not because I was easy." I said low. I then stepped over the bench and pushed past her.

I walked down the aisle and I looked over to Clio. She was looking at me, but there seems to be disappointment in her eyes. Once I was out I ran and cried.

I had run far from he Great Hall where it was dark and quiet. I punched a wall and let my hot tears fall down. I shrunk against the cold stone floor and sobbed. I didn't know what else to do.

"You bastard!" I heard someone yell from down the hall. I got up and looked around and I heard another hiss. I knew it was coming from the Ravenclaw hallway to get the the tower. I got up and walked over slowly. I stopped at the corner and looked around.

It was Sirius and Seth. I just watched with horror in my eyes.

"How could you do that to her." I knew _her _was me. "She actually cared and you waisted that on _slut_!" he said outraged. I smiled a bit, but then quickly turned back and waited for Seth's answer.

"She was getting boring and plus you obviously have a thing for her." he said.

"Being a good friend is different from 'having a thing'." he said. I just listened. "Plus I'm not gonna let you get away with doing the same thing you did to Marie." he said. I stopped and thought. Marie had left the school last year and I thought it was for her dad, but apparently it was because of Seth.

"Sage is nothing." said Seth. Then I heard Sirius punch Seth in the face.

"Stop!" I yelled. He punched him again and I ran over. I pulled Sirius by the arm near me and he struggled, but I surprisingly held him back.

"Yea Sage. You said yourself Sirius was a man whore. Now look at you, you must be his whore." he said. He had a bleeding nose and my breath caught in my throat. Sirius tried getting at him again.

"He's not worth it." I said. He stopped and looked at me. Seth had already ran away for his life.

"Sirius…" I said looking at his face. He was looking at me and he looked so hurt.

"Don't apologize." he said. I reached out for him almost crying. He stepped back and I let tears fall down my cheeks.

"Sirius. I said that before we got locked up together. Before I learned that you were a good guy. Please just talk." I said.

"There is nothing to talk about. Just stay away." he said before turning away and walking down the dark hallway. I sunk down against the wall bringing my knee's to my chest. I let sobs escape my lips and I knew someone could probably hear me, but I didn't care.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

I was pissed. I can't believe Sage would say that about me. I know she didn't like me, but I thought we were slowly becoming friends. I hurt to know that's how the felt.

I heard a sob and then I turned around fast. I saw Sage's shadow sitting against a wall and she was shaking slightly.

"Maybe dad was right… Maybe I am nothing." I heard her whisper to herself. I just looked at her and stared. I then remembered why I was pissed and walked away scowling.

I walked to the Gryffindor common room and walked in fast ignoring all the girl that giggled and called my name.

I went all the way to my room without stopping. As I walked in I was surprised to see Remus leaning on his bed frame reading a book and James was throwing a quaffle in the air and catching it. I just flopped on my bed ignoring all of them.

"You okay Padfoot?" asked James.

"Fine." I snapped back.

"What happened?" asked Remus putting down his book.

"I'm the stupidest boy alive." I said

* * *

**Hate using the "R" word all the time, but REVIEW! Need to know what is going through the minds of my readers. Thoughts? Ideas? Likes? Dislikes? **

**I wanna hear them! **

**Love ya all! 3**


End file.
